


We Can Be Champions

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don’t even know how to start tagging, Loosely based off Harry Potter, Loosely based off The Legend of Korra, M/M, More tags to be added, Mostly Crack, Oh god this au is a mess, Red Velvet and Twice will also Appear, Seventeen will appear, Supernatural AU - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yuta, my sector dorms are on the other side of the building”“Shut up Renjun, I know what I’m doing”or alternativelyanother year at Neo’s Academia begins with new Year Fours and young Year Twos.





	1. Welcome to A New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — this chapter is just a short prologue showing what’s going to happen in the au :,)  
> — the book is going to have many different members as the centric perspective  
> — i hope you enjoy what’s going to come!

Renjun walked towards Neo’s Academia newly build auditorium with shaking hands. Summer break passed with a breeze and as soon as he knew it, another school year was starting.

Year Two was a special year. Everything that the students did in Year One was basically a test leading up to Year Two. Year Two was when you got placed into a sector.

Renjun smiled at the thought of finally leaving the Trees Sector. It was full of too many people he couldn’t really bother with. He looked around at the many busy people walking around scrambling to where they should be. 

Renjun shuddered as he witnessed a Fourth Year running to the gym with a familiar piece of paper in her hand. Year Two was also the year where you got to be an assistant for a Fourth Year. Renjun really hoped it wasn’t someone mean, that he got assigned to. You didn’t really get a choice when it came to whoever you got as a ‘boss’

“Renjun! Wait up!” 

Renjun turned around and stopped walking. He smiled and waited for his running friend to catch up. The way his friend’s dyed blonde hair bounced as he ran made Renjun mentally laugh a little.

“Hey Chenle.” Renjun cheerfully said as he swung an arm over Chenle’s shoulder. Chenle tried his best to send a smile back to his best friend but was too busy trying to catch his breath from running a long distance. 

Chenle was the first friend Renjun made at Neo’s Academia. The two were paired up for a mini project at the beginning of the year, and when they both realized they were both Chinese, their friendship immediately clicked. 

“Hey Renjunnie.” Chenle finally replied after catching his breath. He brushed his blonde hair back and adjusted his backpack as it fell off his shoulder while running.

“If you got tired from running such a shot distance, how are you suppose to pass the LEND test next year.” a new voice teased. Renjun’s head shot up from looking at Chenle and found himself looking at another one of his best friends, Haechan. 

Haechan was a sassy orange head. Haechan was introduced to him as his one of his roommates with Chenle. Haechan could be really sassy and rude, but Renjun wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Shut up Lee.” Chenle crossed his arms as he glared at Haechan. “How are you suppose to pass with a brain as small as a pea.” Chenle shot back making Haechan’s jaw to drop. Renjun giggled at that. 

“Don’t beat poor Le on the first day Haechan.” Jeno popped into the conversation, adjusting he backpack strap on his shoulder. Jisung, who arrived with Jeno, cackled at the menicing look he was shooting at Chenle, but now at the new arrivals. 

Haechan and Jeno were cousins. That’s how Renjun met Jeno. Jeno was always a cool guy to hang around. Renjun was glad he was friends with someone like him. 

Jisung was an odd ball. He would suddenly be hella cute and innocent, and in 0.7 seconds, he would change into a savage monster. The rest of the group loved him a lot though. Without him, the group wouldn’t be the group anymore.

“Don’t make me beat up you on the first day.” Haechan huffed and guestured to his eyes and then at both Jeno and Jisung. Chenle and Renjun shared a little laugh watching the interaction. The group was always arguing and a stranger would never understand how they all got along.

A swooping noise suddenly startled the group of 5. Renjun jumped (electing a couple of snickers from Haechan) and looked behind him to find Mr.Lee, one of the headmasters. 

Mr.Lee scared Renjun a ton. He was shorter than the other two headmasters, but could (and probably would if you messed up in front of him) flick his finger and send you flying off into a brick wall at 70km/h. He was less lenient than Mr.Kwon, but all 5 of them could agree he was just a bit better than Mr.Choi. 

“Boys, you should be off to the auditorium. Placings are starting soon. You won’t want to miss it.” Mr.Lee sternly said, before a breeze picked up again and sent the headmaster off his feet and to another group of students, who seemed like they were already making a mess. 

Oh yeah, Placings. Something they’ve been working for all year in Year One. Something that practically decides their path for the rest of their school year, and basically the rest of their life. 

Jisung beckonded the group to the auditorium and all five of them comfortably had a conversation while walking. Renjun’s hands started shaking again. He couldn’t wait to see where he was going to be placed. 

// 

To say Jaemin was freaking out was an understatement. 

“Jaemin, you need to calm down.” Jaehyun, Jaemin’s older brother, said reassuringly as he was crouched down in front of Jaemin at the front of the auditorium. 

The auditorium was slowly being filled up. It meant the time for Placings was getting closer. It meant Jaemin was going to be placed somewhere and that ultimately decided what he was going to do for the rest of his life. It meant time to panic for Jaemin.

Jaemin looked down at Jaehyun as if he grew two heads. “How do you expect me to calm down?! You were exactly like me when you were in my spot!” Jaemin whisper screamed in attempt not to wake up the student next to him. He couldn’t understand how the student was sleeping soundly at a time like this. 

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about, but you know whatever sector you get chosen to be in won’t affect how your friends think of you, or mom and dad, or me.” Jaehyun squeezed Jaemin’s hands and gave him a firm nod. Jaemin sighed and nodded back at his older brother. He tried to repeat those words over and over again in his head to calm himself down.

“Speaking about your friends,” Jaehyun got him from his crouched position. “I can see them coming over, which is a sign for me to leave.” Jaehyun smiled and gave Jaemin a small hug, whcih Jaemin gladly returned. “Good luck.” Jaehyun said as he pulled away and like that, he walked away and exited the auditorium. 

Jaemin stared at Jaehyun until he was out of sight. The Placings couldn’t be that bad right? He shook his head and took a deep breath.

“Dude, you look like you saw a ghost. Are you that nervous?” Jaemin heard. He turned around and saw five faces looking worriedly at him. Jeno was the one who asked him the question. He could tell from the voice. 

Jaemin just shot them a strained smile. “I’ll live.” He assured, but the worried faces on his friend’s faces didn’t leave until someone on the stage tapped his foot on the ground hard. All the conversations stopped and all attention was put on the two headmasters at the front, Mr.Choi and Mr.Kwon.

His five best friends took seats around him. Jeno on his right, Haechan on his left, and Jisung, Renjun, and Chenle behind him. It really didn’t seem so bad anymore with his friends around. 

“Welcome students, to another year at Neo’s Academia!”


	2. Placings and Pairings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — oh my god, i didn’t expect this book to get such a positive result  
> — thank u all for clicking on this book, giving kudos, and writing nice comments!!  
> — i hope u enjoy the rest of this book

Jisung was excited. 

After a year of boring studying and a hell lot of tests, he finally got to know where he was going to be placed. Jisung would have jumped all over the place with a huge, bright smile of his face, but Jeno told him not to do that or he would be a big embarrassment. Jisung did it in the washrooms by himself anyways. 

He didn’t know how the Placings worked, or what sector he wanted to be a part of. Was Jisung going to be in the Lakes Sector, or even the Mountains Sector? They were all super cool to Jisung and he didn’t have a preference really. The boy asked Jaemin’s older brother how the Placings worked, and apparently they switched it up every year. Jisung didn’t know what to expect. 

It was a bit nerve wracking. They never got the results for any of their tests and any results in general of what they did last year. Unless you knew someone from the student teacher personally, no one knew the results and the sector divisions. 

Mr.Kwon’s loud and energetic voice brought Jisung off his train of thoughts. His attention was brought to the stage once again. 

“I personally apologize for Mr.Choi’s long and boring speech.” Mr.Kwon teased and stepped forward opening his arms while Mr.Choi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the extraness of the other headmaster. Jisung had to smile a bit as well. I mean, it was the boring speech of the main headmaster that made Jisung trail off and think about other things.

“Today is the start of a new beginning, students. Today is the day you get placed into your sectors!”

A roar of cheering came from the crowd. Jisung joined in and clapped along with the crowd, and so did his 5 friends. They all looked excited, except Jaemin maybe. He was looking just a little bit pale. Jisung would make sure to ask him about it later. 

“This year, we’ll be announcing the new sector members by reading off a list, and I know I know, it’s a bit plain, but it’s all we could plan this year.” Mr.Choi explained when the cheering died down. There were a few ‘boos’ from the left side of the crowd but Jisung didn’t really care about it. As long as he could finally know his sector. Jisung could see Mr.Choi and Mr.Kwon grimince from the side of his eye though.

Jisung listened intently for his name when Mr.Choi began to read out the Year Two students that got listed into the Lakes Sector. Jisung was sitting on the edge of his seat. What if he was going to be in that sector? Jisung doubted it though. He really didn’t do to well in swimming or any water including activities last year, but being chosen into a sector wasn’t all about ability. 

“Zhong Chenle,” Jisung heats Mr.Choi announce. Jisung excitedly shook his friend’s arm in shock. Jisung could see Renjun shaking Chenle’s other arm with an equally grand smile. 

Chenle’s eyes widened into saucers when he realized what was happening. His name was called out of one of the Year Two students going onto the Lakes Sector. Jisung could see Chenle’s eyes sparkling in joy. Jisung was hella proud of his friend. 

“Now we can call you water boy.” Haechan turned around in his seat and smirked at Chenle, which caused Jeno to smack Haechan in the back of his head. A string of protests left Haechan’s lips as he turned back around and Jaemin laughed at the interaction. Thank god it seemed like Jaemin was feeling better. 

Soon all the other new sector members were called out and everyone was dismissed to their new sector dorms. 

Jisung and Haechan in the Sunset Sector, Jeno in the Hills Sector, Renjun and Jaemin in the Mountains Sector, and Chenle in the Lakes Sector. 

“I can’t believe I got placed into the Sunset Sector!” Haechan said excitedly. Jisung and the rest of them giggled. They were all so so so excited for this year. Things were happening!

“Finally, something you can fuel your constant annoyingness with.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, causing Haechan to shove him off his seat with an offended expression. All 5 of them laughed unfortunate Jaemin who was on the ground now. Jaemin pouted and got back onto his seat. The group was still in the auditorium just hanging out before they actually had to leave for sector introductions. 

“Guys! Guys!” A familiar voice made the 6 turn their heads to the stage. A small figure was on the stage, bent over to catch its breath. The 6 could immediately figure out who it was. 

“Mark? Where have you been? You didn’t even bother to meet up with us earlier.” Jeno called out to the panting boy on stage. Renjun nodded in agreement. 

“That’s not important,” Mark said in between heavy breaths. Jisung and Chenle shared a look.

“They posted the assistant listings already!” 

// 

 

“I want your brother as an assistant. Can I just write Jung Jaemin for qualifications?” Doyoung annoyingly asked, making Jaehyun roll his eyes for probably the nth time that morning. Taeil laughed at the two. 

Taeil was filling out the assistant form with his other Year Four buddies. Getting an assistant was a big responsibility, and you can be punished pretty badly for screwing up. Originally, Taeil wasn’t going to fill in a form, but his friends convinced him with ‘It’s your only year that you get to do this!’ 

Sighing, Taeil sealed the envelope that contained the assistant form. He willed it to fly away to the mailbox it has to be in with a flick of his wrist. Sometimes, being an air bender was hella useful. 

“What did you ask for Taeil?” Sicheng asked. 

Sicheng, Jaehyun, Lucas, and Jungwoo were all in Year Three. Taeil mentally scowled when he remembered what he was doing for the majority for the whole year: studying for LEND test. It was a pretty difficult test, but it wasn’t as difficult as the test they had the take this year: the CHAMP test

Taeil shrugged in response. “Someone hardworking? and responsible is what I wrote down.” 

“Boring.” He heard Ten say from the other side on the table. Taeil quirked an eyebrow at him and put on a confused expression. 

“I asked for someone that has spunk, and a little bit of a troublemakers flame.” Ten winked. He threw his envelope into the air and dabbed which made the envelope fly into the mailbox like Taeil did. 

Kun cringed and Taeyong rolled his eyes, making Johnny slap Taeyong in the head for being a hypocrite. Taeyong pouted at the latter and Johnny just gave him a smug grin. 

Taeil hid a smile and looked over Doyoung’s shoulder to look at his form. Doyoung quickly snatched his paper off the table and scrunched it into a ball before Taeil could take a peak. Taeil raised his eyebrow in confusion again. 

“It’s nothing.” Doyoung shook his head, throwing the crumpled up paper at Ten who made it fly away, along with Taeyong’s, Johnny’s, Yuta’s, and Kun’s form. 

Taeil heard a scream (more like a soft cry) and turned around. All 11 heads turned towards the sound of the cry and Taeil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Jaemin? Placings ended early?” Taeil heard Taeil ask. Ahh, Taeil knew they looked familiar. It was Jaehyun’s younger brother and his friends. Taeil saw them hanging out once when Taeil was studying over Jaehyun‘s house with the rest of the gang. He couldn’t remember all their names yet, but a gut feeling told him that he would soon. 

“Jaehyun, uhm.” Jaemin started, but he was visibly nervous for some reason. This made Taeil turn around in his seat. The one standing beside Jaemin nudged his side with an elbow, which resulted in Jaemin glaring at the orange haired student. Jaechan? Haehan? Haechan, was it? 

One of the males that Taeil recognized to be Mark spoke up instead. He remembered him being tutored by Johnny once upon a time. For what, Taeil couldn’t remember 

“Assisting pairings are out. Hi, we’re your companions for the rest of the year.”


	3. note !!

hey guys,, i apologize for not updating this book !   
i don’t have any inspiration for writing this book and i’m in a bit of a writers block :,) 

if any of you guys want to roleplay lit/adv.lit or just talk around and become friends, find me on kik @96SOONER 

i’ll be deleting this chapter once i get out of my writers block, thank you for understanding !

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on  
> wattpad : @smileyhui  
> twitter : @smileyuwuu


End file.
